Cuando el corazon llama
by Qiutyvampire
Summary: La relacion de ambos,no era comun,facilmente eran confundidos con una pareja,pero sin darse cuenta,entre broma y broma, se fueron enamorando;Una buena amistad con alguien del sexo opuesto,es imposible,siempre esta el idiota que se enamora primero. 100%Amuto
1. Mi mejor amigo

Yo minna!

Les traigo mi mas reciente proyecto, espero que sea de su agrado! Quisiera agradecerle a mi queridisima Lucy-Nya por darle el primer vistazo y por sus pequeños consejitos ;) Esperen pacientemente Mr perfect, se me borro el capitulo :( casi me da una taquicardia! Asi que por favor denme una semanita mas!

Disfruten minna!

Traido a ustedes por Qiutyvampire y...

Sora: ORE SAMA! Nyajajaja mis subditos aqui estoy yo, la...

Qiuty: A callar! *Le mete una bola de algodon en la boca*

Bien chicos, a darle!

Minna daisuki.

Qiutyvampire.

CAPITULO#1 PRESENTANDO A MI MEJOR AMIGO.

Me encontraba en uno de esos sueños en el que me sentia perdida y sola.

-"Amu, despierta"- escuche una gentil voz a lo lejos.

-"Hola? Quien esta ahi?"- grite caminando hacia la voz.

-"Amu"- la voz se hacia mas y mas cercana.

Aprete mis ojos y los abri lentamente.

-"Hey, despierta dormilona"- la voz sonaba justo frente a mi, hablandome con dulzura, abri por completo mis ojos y la luz me cego.

-"Al fin, por un momento pense que tendria que besarte para que despertaras"- ahora si habia reconocido la voz, cuando mis ojos se adaptaron, vi a mi mejor amigo acostado junto a mi.

-"Ikuto, que? Que hora es?"- pregunte confundida.

Fruncio el ceño y suspiro con su cabeza de lado en la almohada.

-"En veinte minutos, seran las ocho"- dijo divertido, con su extraña forma de darme la hora; Esperen, dijo en veinte minutos?

Abri mis ojos sorprendida y me levante de un salto de la cama, Ikuto me miraba como si de una funcion de circo se tratase.

Corri de un lado al otro, tomando lo necesario y literalmente vole hacia la ducha de mi cuarto.

-"Asi que ya despertaste"- escuche a mi madre regañarme desde la puerta-"Pobre Ikuto, siempre llegando tarde por culpa tuya, deberias ser mas considerada Amu chan"-

-"No te preocupes mama (Asi es, el la llamaba mama) Amu sabe que cuando se levanta tarde, la obligo a correr"- dijo mi amigo, pude sentir la sonrisa en su rostro al decirlo.

Escuche a mi madre reir y dejar el desayuno. Sali de la ducha, me vesti y regrese a mi habitacion.

Ikuto tenia una tostada que comia con aburrimiento, sonrei y se la quite, metiendomela toda en la boca.

-"Glotona, ojala te atragantes"- dijo el con maldad mientras se levantaba y tomaba mi cepillo.

Tal como dijo, las lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos mientras sentia como la tostada no bajaba, tome la leche que mi madre me habia dejado y me la trague de golpe, tosi un poco y me limpie la boca con la manga de mi chaqueta.

Ikuto estaba detras de mi, cepillando mi corto cabello, mientras yo corria metiendo los utiles y cuadernos en mi bolso.

-"Vamonos"- dijo el, tomando mi mano al ver que ya tenia todo listo.

Bajamos con rapidez, nos despedimos de mama y corrimos en direccion al instituto.

Mi nombre? Claro, Amu, Hinamori Amu. Edad, 17; El peliazul que corre junto a mi se llama Tsukiyomi Ikuto, 18 años, tuvo que repetir un año por meterse en una pelea y ser expulsado de la academia donde estudiaba cuando era pequeño. Somos mejores amigos desde hace mas de tres años; Conoci a Ikuto hace cinco años, en primero de secundaria, siempre nos topabamos donde fuera que ibamos; Dos años despues, salvaba mi vida multiples veces, hasta que llego el dia donde fue herido de gavedad por mi culpa, eramos apenas conocidos a pesar del tiempo que habia pasado, ese dia decidi, que no me volveria a alejar de el.

-"Amu que estas haciendo?"- escuche gritar a Ikuto enojado -"Tenemos diez minutos para llegar"-

Regrese a la realidad y vi a Ikuto ,mucho mas adelante, regresarse y tomar mi mano.

-"Lo siento, podras descansar cuando estemos cerca"- me dijo arrastrandome colina arriba.

Llegamos, bueno llegue, casi sin aliento, Ikuto se detuvo a tres cuadras de la academia y suspiro; El no era la clase de chico que llegaba corriendo a clases, en realidad, solo lo hacia por mi, si por el fuera aun seguiria en su casa.

Sonrei mentalmente, sabia lo que venia.

Escuche a Ikuto suspirar nuevamente y trate de aguantar la risa; Estas tres cuadras eran las que Ikuto llamaba, "las tres cuadras del dolor".

-"Amu chan"- escuchamos decir a nuestras espaldas, el ceño de Ikuto se fruncio y yo sonrei complacida, la funcion habia comenzado.

Me voltee con una sonrisa y salude.

-"Buenos dias, Tadase"- dije sonriente, el se acerco para saludarme, pero fue detenido por mi amigo, quien se coloco frente a mi y le extendio la mano.

-"Buenos dias Tadase"- dijo el mientras le bloqueaba el paso al mencionado.

Hotori Tadase, mi ex novio, la verdad tenemos una buena relacion aun despues de cortar; La razon por la que cortamos es la misma razon por la que no puedo tener un novio por mas de una semana, Ikuto. Mi vida y la de Ikuto giran en torno a la del otro, cosa que mis ex novios, jamas comprendieron o soportaron; Ikuto es sobreprotector y usualmente me sigue a mis citas, interponiendose cada vez que puede. Y como todas las historias, la de Tadase termino de igual forma, pidiendome que elija entre Ikuto y el; Como siempre, escogi a Ikuto, solo tengo 17 años por el amor de Dios, ellos no iban a estar para siempre conmigo, a la primera discusion se marcharian, pero Ikuto jamas me dejaria, no importa cuantas discusiones tengamos; Y si que las hemos tenido.

Contuve la risa mientras veia como Tadase intentaba pasar sobre Ikuto y el se cruzaba en su camino, la sonrisa de Ikuto irritaba aun mas al pobre Tadase, escuchamos sonar las campanas de la academia.

Como si esa fuera una señal, Ikuto me tomo en brazos y corrio conmigo hacia las grandes rejas de la entrada, me bajo y tomo mi mano; No habia muchas personas, pero mientras nos dirigiamos a la puerta que iba al vestibulo, todos volteaban a vernos.

Mi amigo de cabello azul era el chico mas popular de Seiyo ¿Que porque? Ni yo lo se, el era frio y calculador, siempre se mantenia al margen y a la unica persona a la que le dirigia la palabra, era a mi; Quien comprende las razones de los chicos y chicas de esta academia para poner a Ikuto en un altar, elevando asi su nada humilde ego, que al parecer crecia con cada segundo que pasaba.

Voltee antes de entrar al vestibulo, Tadase habia llegado al porton y jadeaba mientras miraba con rabia a mi mejor amigo, este sintio su mirada y se volteo campante, pegando mi cintura a el y pasando su brazo por mis hombros mientras con el otro se despedia con un signo de victoria y una sonrisa burlona.

Una vez dentro, no pude contener la risa, cambiamos nuestros zapatos y subimos al tercer piso, donde estaba nuestro salon. Ikuto me detuvo agarrandome del brazo y me tiro con suavidad contra la pared.

Pego su cuerpo con el mio, mientras sus manos clavaban las mias a la pared a cada lado de mi cabeza; Se acerco peligrosamente hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron, una sonrisa traviesa cruzaba por todo su rostro, senti su aroma varonil inundar mis fosas nasales y sonrei.

Alguien se aclaro la garganta, una mujer, Ikuto miro hacia un lado enojado y yo le segui la mirada con un ligero sonrojo.

Uh- oh, la mujer alta, blanca y de largo cabello castaño con ondas nos miraba enojada, era la inspectora.

-"Tsukiyomi y Hinamori"- grito con severidad, ambos sonreimos -"Es la tercera vez esta semana, cuantas veces tendre que repetirselo!"-

Ikuto se separo y paso su brazo por mis hombros.

-"Ya lo sabemos, a la oficina del director"- dijo mi amigo con aburrimiento mientras caminabamos hasta el fondo del pasillo, la mujer bufo molesta y escuchamos sus pasos alejarse.

Voltee mi cabeza a un lado para asegurarme de que se habia marchado, nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de nuestro salon y entramos.

Las miradas se posaron sobre nosotros, el profesor nos miro reprobatoriamente y suspiro.

-"Siempre llegan justo a tiempo, estaba a punto de cerrarla, a sus asientos"- dijo resignado mientras le colocaba el cerrojo a la puerta.

Ikuto y yo caminamos tomados de la mano, en el camino le sonrei a mis amigas Rima y Yaya, ambas me sonrieron picaramente, moviendo sus cejas de arriba a abajo; Rode los ojos y dirigi mi mirada al otro lado del salon, el club de fans de Ikuto no estaba nada contento, llegamos a la parte trasera y nos sentamos en nuestros asientos.

Como de costumbre, Ikuto pego su banca a la mia, haciendo mucho ruido y recosto su cabeza en mi escritorio, acomode mi brazo encima de su cabeza y acaricie su cabello, el profesor empezo a hablar mientras Ikuto dormia placidamente.

Mi mejor amigo no solo era el mas popular por ser endemoniadamente sexy, sino tambien por poseer una increible "sabiduria" como lo llamaba el; Ikuto Tsukiyomi ocupaba el primer lugar en notas de todo Seiyo, ni siquiera el presidente de nuestra clase, Kairi Sanjo, podia superarlo; La razon? El era jodidamente bueno en todo lo que hacia, lastimosamente Kairi no era asi y tenia problemas con la clase de deportes.

Los profesores se habian cansado de repetirle a Ikuto que dejara de dormir en clase, la situacion se volvio sospechosa cuando comenzo a ocupar el primer lugar en notas (Sospechosa ya que Ikuto era como una especie de sobrino para el director de Seiyo), tanto asi que mi amigo fue obligado a tomar todos los examenes en un salon vacio, vigilado por varios profesores que no le permitian el mas minimo movimiento y aunque fuera increible e imposible, los aprobo todos.

-"Estupido y perfecto Ikuto"- pense con mi barbilla sobre su cabeza.

La razon por la que no ocupaba el primer lugar los primeros tres años de secundaria se debia a que Ikuto faltaba mucho a clases, razon por la cual perdia puntos. Desde que el y yo nos convertimos en mejores amigos (Es decir desde que iniciamos el instituto superior hace tres años), el no volvio a faltar ni una sola vez, inclusive cuando estoy enferma el viene en mi lugar, permanece despierto durante todo el dia tomando notas que luego lleva a mi casa para que me ponga al dia.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi tiene el record perfecto de asistencia de los ultimos tres años (Al parecer, ser endemoniadamente sexy, es como un escudo protector para las enfermedades. Digo, es tan caliente que los virus y bacterias al parecer mueren antes de si quiera hacerlo estornudar, como si tuviera unas defensas sexis que acaban con todo lo que entra en su cuerpo!)

Ikuto se estremecio dejando salir un quejido, dirigi mi mirada hacia el y me di cuenta del error que habia cometido; Sin querer habia rozado con mis manos una de sus orejas, sonrei y le di un beso en la frente, el ceño fruncido se desvanecio y en su lugar una gran sonrisa aparecio, se acomodo en la banca y regreso a dormir placidamente.

-"Entonces señorita Hinamori"- dirigi mi mirada al frente -"Digame la respuesta del ejercicio 23"- dijo mi profesor mirandome expectante y enojado.

Mire mi libro, gran error, estaba tan distraida que saque el libro incorrecto, tenia el de ingles y no el de matematicas.

-"X es igual a 2/3"- susurro mi amigo somnoliento, con un ojo semiabierto.

Sonrei y le di la respuesta de Ikuto al profesor, el asintio y se relajo.

-"Perfecto, crei que no me estaba prestando atencion"- dijo el sonriendo de lado y regresando a escribir al pizarron.

-"Como lo supiste?"- susurre en el oido de mi amigo, el señalo a un lado, la chica frente a nosotros tenia abierto el libro. Supuse que Ikuto hizo un calculo rapido, ya que la respuesta de la chica estaba erronea.

Sonrei y deposite un beso en la mejilla de mi adorado amigo, el levanto la cabeza y me miro con sus profundos ojos zafiro.

-"Te salve, de nuevo, donde esta mi recompensa?"- susurro el sensualmente en mi oido.

Me sonroje levemente, uno se acostumbra cuando tiene un mejor amigo pervertido, los primeros dias, mis sonrojos me hacian parecer un tomate, pero poco a poco comprendi que mientras mas me sonrojara, mas pesado se pondria el conmigo.

Sali de mis pensamientos cuando senti la respiracion de Ikuto en mi nuca, poso sus labios en mi clavicula y dio un pequeño beso que me hizo erizar.

Su mano recorrio mi cuello y mi mejilla, hasta llegar a mi menton, el cual tomo y me halo hacia el, plantando un beso en mis labios.

Eso, era algo a lo que jamas me acostumbrare. Desde aquel pequeño accidente en el que mi "querido" mejor amigo habia robado mi primer beso, no pasa ni un dia en el que el no intente besarme.

Senti mi cara hervir de verguenza, seguido de un pequeño suspiro que inconscientemente deje salir de mis labios.

Ikuto sonrio, pude ver la piel de su cuello erizada. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre mi, haciendo que la silla chillara al rozar el piso.

-"Jovenes, haganme el favor de..."- antes de que el profesor pudiera terminar la frase, la campana sono, indicando que se habia acabado la hora de matematicas y daba comienzo al receso.

Como siempre, Ikuto habia calculado hasta el mas minimo detalle, el profesor suspiro y se despidio de la clase, dandonos una advertencia.

Cuando el maestro se marcho, todas las miradas se voltearon hacia nosotros, Ikuto me coloco sobre su hombro y camino con rapidez fuera del aula.

-"Espera Amu!"- grito Yaya corriendo detras de nosotros junto con Rima -"Hoy nos reuniremos donde Rima, acaso lo olvidaste?"-

Sonrei sonrojada, Ikuto se detuvo en la puerta del salon, escuche como bufo molesto e impaciente.

-"No lo he olvidado Yaya, despues de clases nos vamos directo, si?"- dije divertida.

Yaya abrio su boca pero antes de que empezara a hablar, Ikuto ya habia empezado a caminar fuera del salon.

-"Te esperamos, Amu!"- grito Rima en el pasillo, asenti y alce mi pulgar en afirmacion.

Ikuto subio las escaleras hasta la azotea y me coloco con suavidad en el suelo.

Sonrei y apoye mi espalda contra la pared, el se acosto y recosto su cabeza en mi abdomen. Nos quedamos a mirar el cielo, rapidamente me ofrecio unos bocadillos que llevaba en una funda.

Estuvimos un largo rato asi, yo acariciaba el cabello de Ikuto y el sonreia contento, coloque un mechon suelto tras su oreja. Se sento de golpe y me miro.

-"Que suced..."- me interrumpio halando mi pie hacia abajo, mi espalda se rodo por la pared y senti su agarre en mi cabeza, evitando que me golpeara contra el suelo.

Quede recostada en el piso, Ikuto agarro mi mano izquierda y la sostuvo encima de mi cabeza y la otra la sostuvo por abajo, recosto su cabeza en mi pecho.

Mi corazon latia lento, haciendo juego con mi respiracion, aspire el olor tan masculino de Ikuto y senti cosquillas en mi estomago.

El levanto la cabeza y me miro directo, su rostro no tenia expresion alguna, pero a la vez era como si sus ojos me hablaran; Levanto el torso y coloco su cara frente a la mia, solto la mano que estaba por debajo y acaricio mi mejilla, con mi mano libre acaricie su mano y le sonrei con ternura.

Nos quedamos mirando por un largo tiempo, senti una piedrita clavandose en mi espalda y me removi para acomodarme; Sin querer golpee la pierna de Ikuto haciendole perder el balance, ya que se sostenia en una mano, cayendome encima.

Habia cerrado mis ojos esperando el impacto en mi pecho o abdomen, pero me sorprendi al sentir los labios de Ikuto en los mios, abri mis ojos sorprendida, el me miraba con los ojos tan abiertos como dos platos.

Cerre mis ojos por inercia por un segundo y cuando los volvi a abrir, los ojos de el, se encontraban cerrados. Mi corazon comenzo a latir con rapidez

-"¿Porque no se separo?"- pense confundida.

Senti un cosquilleo extraño en mi vientre cuando Ikuto paso su lengua por mi labio inferior, separe un poco mis labios y senti como se infiltraba agresivamente en mi boca.

Por un momento me quede congelada, pero automaticamente comenze a corresponderle.

Era un beso tan salvaje y apasionado, que jamas crei que la persona con la que tendria uno asi, fuera Ikuto. Su mano se infiltro bajo mi abrigo y acariciaba bruscamente mi cintura mientras desabrochaba los botones, empezando desde mi ombligo.

Intente separarlo, pero el no se movio, era muy pesado, su mano acaricio mi abdomen,salte al sentir el contacto de su mano fria en mi piel.

Con su otra mano me revolvia los cabellos, sosteniendo mi cabeza, evitando que me separe.

Cruce mis brazos tras su cuello, dejandome llevar por la acalorada situacion.

Nos separamos por primera vez desde que inicio el beso, me arrastre hacia la pared y me sente, Ikuto no alejo su mirada de mi en todo el tiempo; Baje mi mirada y entrelace nerviosa mis dedos encima de mi falda, mire a Ikuto confundida, el gateo hacia mi, podia sentir tantas cosas en su mirada.

Aun lejos de mi, estiro su largo brazo y poso su mano en mi mejilla.

-"Te amo"-

Abri mis ojos a mas no poder, sentia como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se dirigia a mi cabeza, me senti mareada.

El y yo eramos los mejores amigos, las personas solian confundirnos e incluso insinuaban que eramos pareja, pero para mi todo eso era tan...normal, siempre crei que solo eran bromas pesadas de el, asi que intente ocultar mis sentimientos, negarlos. Era normal, estabamos en esa edad en que las hormonas nos alocaban, pero usualmente tu te alejas de la persona por la que sientes eso, no duermes con el, ni dejas que te bese en partes sensibles, ni que te marque el cuello, tampoco lo besas, y mucho peor, se quedan a solas en un lugar donde nadie nunca los escuchará.

Ikuto continuo gateando lentamente hacia mi, mi espalda choco contra la pared, mi corazon latia desenfrenado, estaba impaciente de que el llegara a mi. Deseando que me tome entre sus brazos y me bese de esa forma tan salvaje como lo habia hecho antes.

Senti la respiracion de mi amigo en mi cuello, seguido de varios besos cortos que me hacian soltar pequeños suspiros placenteros.

-"Detente Amu!"- me gritaba a mi misma, pero sabia que no podia detenerme.

Ikuto se apodero de mis labios nuevamente, me senti mareada, ese olor que desprendia era tan embriagante, mi cabeza comenzo a dar vueltas y cerre mis ojos.

.

.

.

.

Abri mis ojos con pereza, un frio viento me hizo estremecer, me levante y senti como la chaqueta de Ikuto resbalaba de mis hombros y caia en mi regazo.

Lo busque con la mirada, no estaba por ningun lado, mire mi uniforme, estaba arreglado, de la misma forma como empece el dia. Mi respiracion era agitada, ¿Habia sido solo un sueño? Porque tuve aquel sueño? Estaba sudada y mi uniforme se pegaba en mi cuerpo mojado, haciendome sentir aun mas incomoda que el hecho de saber que habia tenido un sueño asi con mi mejor amigo.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y dirigi mi mirada hacia alli, Ikuto entraba con mi caja de bento en las manos.

-"Ya despertaste"- dijo mientras me sonreia.

Esa sonrisa, no me habia fijado pero, nunca habia notado lo lindo que era.

-"¿Lindo? ¿En serio Amu?"- pense agitando mi cabeza.

El se sento junto a mi y me tendio la caja.

-"Que fue lo que paso?"- pregunte agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

-"No lo se"- dijo el metiendose un poco de arroz a la boca -"Estaba hablandote y te quedaste dormida"- dijo algo molesto.

-"Pero en ningun momento t-tu y yo...?"- me detuve sonrojada.

Mi amigo me miro confundido.

-"Te encuentras bien?"- pregunto extrañado acercandose a mi.

Me aleje un poco y mire hacia el patio del instituto.

-"Q- que hora es?"- pregunte nerviosa.

Ikuto levanto la ceja y apunto hacia el sol, la tarde estaba avanzada, antes de que pudiera decirle que no comprendia, escuche la campana indicando el final de las clases.

-"Porque me dejaste dormir tanto?!"- grite intentando levantarme, pero fui detenida por su agarre en mi muñeca.

-"Yo fui a clases y anote todo por ti, les dije a los profesores que estabas en la enfermeria. En cuanto a Rima y Yaya, les dije que te daria de comer y te llevaria a su casa"- dijo el colocando un mechon de cabello tras mi oreja, manteniendo esa encantadora sonrisa.

Sonrei y voltee a mirarlo, ¿Que era eso? Era mi corazon, pero, latia tan fuerte que sentia que se me iba a salir del pecho, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-"Tienes fiebre?"- pregunto el acercando su rostro al mio, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara aun mas, pego su frente a la mia y cerro sus ojos.

-"No, estas bien"- dijo aliviado -"Te llevo donde Rima"- dijo intentando levantarme en sus brazos.

-"No!"- grite separandolo, el me miro sorprendido -"Digo, no te preocupes, caminare"-

Ikuto fruncio el ceño, de seguro sospechaba que algo ocurria.

-"Esta todo bien?"- pregunto nuevamente.

Asenti sonrojada, con la mirada gacha.

Senti como se acercaba hacia mi y levante la cabeza, me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Retrocedi asustada y el se detuvo.

-"Como quieras"- dijo enojado, pude ver en el reflejo de sus ojos que lo habia lastimado, se levanto y me ofrecio su mano mirando hacia un lado.

La tome, el me levanto y me solto, algo se retorcio dentro de mi.

Comenzo a caminar hacia la entrada, camine detras de el, sin alcanzarlo.

-"Que me esta pasando?"- susurre para mi misma con tristeza -"Eres una tonta, Amu "-

Bajamos las escaleras y caminamos hacia nuestros casilleros, abri el mio y guarde mis cosas, escuche un ruido y voltee hacia el casillero de Ikuto; El estaba rodeado de un monton de papeles, obsequios y cartas de confesion.

Chasqueo la lengua fastidiado y tomo una de las cajas de regalo, la abrio y sonrio.

Aprete mis puños y cerre con un fuerte manotazo mi casillero, que significaba esa estupida sonrisa en su rostro?

Me dirigi hacia la salida con mi mochila sobre mi hombro izquierdo, me detuve al sentir que unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban por detras.

-"Que quieres? Voy de apuro"- dije enojada, empujando los brazos de el y disponiendome a caminar.

Su brazo se estiro frente a mi, la caja de regalo estaba en su mano.

-"Es para ti"- dijo sonriendo de lado.

Levante mi ceja, ofendida.

-"Me estas dando uno de tus estupidos regalos?"- pregunte enojada.

El sonrio y nego.

-"Este lo compre para ti, temia que se hubiera arruinado con todo ese monton de basura"- dijo con la mirada desviada mientras empujaba el regalo contra mi mejilla para que lo tomara.

Sonrei y le quite la caja bruscamente. Cuando la abri, senti como si mis ojos se saldrian y ahogue un grito.

-"Ikuto, me encanta!"- grite, abrazandome a su cuello.

El rio, tan suave y masculino, aquella risa ronca y a la vez dulce.

Sus manos se entrelazaron en mi cadera, apretandome con fuerza contra el.

Suspire, mentalmente, como lo amaba.

Nos mantuvimos un largo tiempo asi, mi celular sono.

-"Rayos, Rima"- suspire al ver el identificador.

Ikuto me detuvo del brazo y me volteo, dejandome de espaldas a el.

-"Promete que lo llevaras siempre"- dijo, su voz sono triste, se sentia como una despedida -"Y que me recordaras cada vez que lo veas"- dijo volteandome hacia el y contemplando aquel lindo candadito que me habia comprado, acaricio mi mejilla, la llave que formaba el par caia desde su muñeca, tan brillante.

-"Ikuto?"- Lo interrogue con la mirada.

El agacho la cabeza y sonrio con melancolia.

-"Amu, me marcho"-

* * *

Bien minna, que tal?

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios :D cuidense mucho y tengan un feliz dia!

Digan quesooo!

:D


	2. Ella, mi razon de ser

**CAPITULO#2 ELLA, MI RAZON DE SER. **

**IKUTO POV.**

No pude evitar sonreir al ver la foto que estaba tirada en el suelo, la cual casi aplasto al levantarme.

La tome con delicadeza y volvi a colgarla en la pared; La primera foto que me tome con Amu, fue aquel dia que termine en el hospital; Aquel dia en que mi vida, cambio para siempre.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_ -"Hinamori!"- Fue lo unico que logre articular antes de saltar hacia ella. _

_La muy tonta, siempre tan distraida, habia cruzado la calle sin siquiera voltear a revisar si habia algun auto cerca. _

_Cuando escuchó mi grito, volteo a verme horrorizada, se detuvo en la mitad de la calle sin poder moverse debido al miedo que sentia al ver a aquel camión acercandose._

_ Escuche el chirrido de las llantas al intentar detenerse, los gritos horrorizados de las personas alrededor, incluida Amu, despues de un golpe seco senti el duro asfalto contra mi cabeza ; Cuando me asegure de que Amu estuviera a salvo, cerre los ojos y todo se volvio oscuro. _

_-"Tsukiyumi-kun, puedes escucharme?"- _

_Aprete mis ojos con fuerza antes de abrirlos, o intentarlo, sentia los parpados pesados y un irritante dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con aparecer a medida que mis ojos se abrian. _

_-"Tsukiyumi-ku.."- _

_-"Es Tsukiyomi"- susurre fastidiado mientras me apoyaba en mis codos, en un vano intento de levantarme. _

_Ella sonrio y se acerco para ayudarme, cuando me logre incorporar, apoye mi espalda en la cabecera de la camilla mientras miraba a mi alrededor. _

_-"Como te sientes?"- pregunto ella mirando hacia un lado. _

_-"Como si me hubiera golpeado un camion"- dije, sonriendo con burla. _

_Ella intento sonreir, sus labios se torcieron y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, hasta desaparecer por su menton._

_ -"Hey, no llores, si a ti no te ha pasado nada; Yo soy el que deberia estar llorando"- sonrei de lado mientras veia como secaba su rostro con la manga de su abrigo. _

_Rayos, soy pesimo para animar a las personas y en esta situacion no puedo evitar bromear, pero parece que esta chica se lo toma muy en serio. _

_-"Lo siento mucho"- dijo en un susurro, con su mirada en el piso, retorciendo la punta de su abrigo._

_ -"Por que deberias sentirlo?"- pregunte confundido -"Tu no hiciste nada malo"- _

_Nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas._

_ -"Vamos, ¿Has venido aqui solo a llorar? Porque si es asi, te dire que no me haces sentir muy bien; En realidad, me incomodas un poco"- Estire mi brazo hacia ella -"Ven, sientate junto a mi, hace algo de frio"- _

_Levanto su cabeza y en un rapido movimiento se abrazo a mi cuello, senti una punzada de dolor en todo el cuerpo. _

_-"Hinamori, me lastimas"- dije, intentando sonar lo mas sereno posible, ya que en ese momento sentia como si me estuvieran golpeando el cuerpo entero con martillos. _

_Ella se aferro a mi camison, mientras lloraba con la cara oculta en mi pecho, suspire. _

_-"Vamos Hinamori, calmate, si no me ha pasado nada, solo fueron unos rasguños"-_

_ A medida que hablaba su llanto se intensificaba. Esto se estaba volviendo molesto. _

_La separe por los hombros y tome su menton, obligandola a mirarme._

_-"Bueno, basta ya. Acabo de despertar y me gustaria descansar, te pedire que te retires"- _

_La chica cabeza de algodon de azucar, asintio. _

_-"Lo siento"- murmuro dandome la espalda._

_ -"Basta mujer, te he dicho que no ha pasado nada"- _

_Ella asintio levemente (Por millonesima vez) y volteo su cabeza hacia mi. _

_-"Mañana pasare a visitarte nuevamente"- me dijo, afirmandome que lo haria cada dia hasta que salga del hospital. _

_-"No hay problema, mientras dejes de llorar"- dije con fastidio. _

_Ella asintio energicamente. _

_-"Si puedes, traeme algo de comer, basta con ver esa bandeja para saber que en este lugar no sirven buena comida"- dije, apuntando hacia el plato que descansaba en una mesa junto a mi camilla._

_ -"Que esperabas, es un hospital, no un restaurante, Ikuto"- me reprocho enojada, dejando atras todo el semblante de Magdalena._

_ -"Ikuto?"- La mire con ambas cejas levantadas -"¿Asi que ya tenemos esa confianza?"-_

_ -"Es mucho mas facil que ese apellido tuyo que tanto me confunde, ademas, me salvaste la vida, nunca mas me separare de ti"- dijo con un tono que no supe descifrar. _

_-"No es necesario que hagas algo asi, AMU"- dije algo enojado -"No es una obligacion el que te tengas que quedar a mi lado solo porque salve tu vida"- _

_-"¿Solo porque salvaste mi vida? ¿Te parece tan poco? ¿O es que acaso salvas vidas todos los dias?"- protesto, con los brazos en jarra. _

_-"Ademas, si te digo esto es porque quiero, no porque me sienta obligada"- musito con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. _

_Sonrei satisfecho con la respuesta. _

_-"Entonces, AMU, te veo mañana"- dije estirando mi brazo hacia ella. _

_La chiquilla se acerco a paso firme y estiro su mano hacia mi. _

_-"Esto debe conmemorarse con una foto"- dijo abrazandome por el cuello y estirando su brazo libre, el cual ahora sostenia su telefono, el brillante flash me cego por unos segundos._

_ Rasque mis ojos y los abri, encontrando a Amu parada frente a la puerta abierta. _

_-"Adios Ikuto, nos vemos mañana"- asenti y me despedi con la mano. Ella sonrio encantada y cerro la puerta._

_ No me habia fijado que en la puerta habia un gran espejo pegado, cuando vi mi reflejo en el, mi sonrisa se desvanecio._

_ Mi cara estaba llena de rasguños y moretones, al igual que mis brazos; Apenas y podia reconocerme, y si lo hacia era por el hecho de que nadie mas que yo podria estar reflejado en ese espejo. _

_Ahora entendia el porque de las lagrimas de Amu, eran inevitables al verme. Inclusive yo tengo ganas de llorar en este momento. _

_Suspire mientras que con la mano que no tenia enyesada, recorri cada parte de mi rostro; La costras secas eran asperas y asquerosas al contacto, tenia un ojo tan hinchado que me sorprendio el que aun pueda ver con el._

_ Me estremeci y note lo peor, no sentia las piernas. Con miedo, descubri mi torso y mis piernas, un nudo se formo en mi garganta; Estaban aplastadas, apachurradas, hechas pure, como les haya gustado llamarlas en ese momento; Tal vez exageraba, pero se encontraban en un estado tan deplorable que inclusive el mas optimista temeria lo peor. _

_Volvi a cubrir mis piernas y recorri la habitacion con la mirada, junto a mi habia una mesita de noche y en ella descansaba una flor blanca, la tome y la acerque a mi nariz. _

_El perfume de Amu, mezclado con el aroma de la rosa, inundo mis fosas nasales._

_ -"Eres tan tonta, se marchitara si no la colocas en agua"- dije mirando hacia la puerta, esta al instante se abrio._

_ -"Ikuto"- mi hermana cruzo el umbral, con un florero en sus manos -"Que alivio, ya has despertado"- _

_Coloco el florero en la mesita de noche y tomo la rosa que sostenia entre mis dedos. _

_-"Esa chica ha estado aqui los tres dias que estuviste inconsciente"- dijo mientras arreglaba la rosa en el florero -"Trae una con ella, cada dia"-_

_ -"Han hablado?"- pregunte mientras la veia oler la rosa. _

_Ella nego, colocando el florero en su lugar. _

_-"Lo he escuchado de las enfermeras, preguntaron si era tu novia o algo asi"- dijo con burla -"Siempre que llegaba, me encontraba con la rosa en la mesita, creo que ella no sabe que debe ponerla en agua"- _

_Se volteo hacia mi y acaricio mi cabello. _

_-"Quisiera conocer a la chica, que casi manda al cielo a mi hermano"- dijo mirando la rosa. _

_Suspire, sabia que en el fondo estaba algo resentida con Amu. _

_-"Tengo unas ganas enormes de golpearte, pusiste tu vida en peligro ¿Cuantas veces te he repetido que dejes de ser tan imprudente?"- me reclamo enojada. _

_Suspire. _

_-"Pero al mismo tiempo, tengo unas ganas igual de grandes, de abrazarte, pero se que si lo hago, te lastimare, asi que esperare a que salgas del hospital"- dijo sonriente. _

_Desaprobe la idea con un movimiento de cabeza, tome un semblante serio, la mire a los ojos Y pregunte:_

_ -"¿Que han dicho sobre mis piernas? ¿Volvere a caminar?"- _

_Ella sostuvo su mirada y me miro de la misma forma. _

_-"Los doctores son optimistas, tendran que realizarte una corta operacion, el resto depende de ti y de como te desenvuelvas en las terapias de recuperacion"- dijo colocando una mano sobre la sabana, encima de una de mis piernas._

_ Suspiro y sus facciones se relajaron. _

_-"Pero yo soy optimista"- dijo divertida -"Estoy segura que Kuukai puede ayudarte con eso"-_

_ Sonrei, vaya que seria trabajoso, pero si Kuukai ha soportado tanto tiempo siendo el novio de ella, dudo que haya algo que no pueda hacer._

_ Mi hermana sonrio y despeino mis cabellos. _

_-"Descansa, asi te recuperaras pronto"- dijo, ayudando a recostarme de nuevo en la camilla. _

_-"Gracias Utau, ve a casa y no te preocupes, me siento de maravilla, aun a pesar del hecho de que me golpeo un camion"- _

_Ella volvio a su semblante serio y me dio un ligero golpe en el brazo._

_ -"Nada de bromas acerca de ello, estan prohibidas!"- grito dandose la vuelta -"Descansa Ikuto"-_

_ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

Mire la foto detenidamente, Amu se ve tan radiante y yo tan golpeado, una foto digna de recordar.

Camine hacia mi laptop y la encendi, un mensaje de Utau brinco al centro del escritorio, la abri y me diriji hacia el baño.

Me duche con mi tipica lentitud mañanera, me seque y sali envuelto en una toalla, me dirijo a leer el dichoso mensaje.

Una foto de mi hermana y su novio con una montaña de fondo es lo primero que veo, seguido del mensaje escrito por ella.

*Tienes que venir*

Es todo lo que dice.

Suspire con fastidio, le habia prometido que me mudaria con ellos al terminar la secundaria.

Se suponia que debia mudarme con mi familia a principios de año, pero no podia dejar a Amu sola, no en nuestro ultimo año.

Respondi rapidamente el mensaje y me vesti, sali de casa en direccion a la de Amu.

Cuando llegue, me la tope esperando fuera de su porton.

-"Que milagro es el que te saco de tu cama tan temprano?"- dije divertido, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

Ella ensancho su sonrisa y me abrazo.

-"Tengo hambre"- apenas la ultima palabra fue pronunciada, su estomago gruño sonoramente.

-"Claro, que Ikuto nos invite el desayuno!"- dije levantando los brazos y dejandolos caer pesadamente a mis lados -"Me llevaras a la ruina"-

Amu me dio una de esas sonrisas tan encantadoras y caracteristicas de ella.

-"Vamos Ikuto! Tengo hambre!"- grito arrastrandome del brazo.

Llegamos al restaurante familiar que siempre frecuentabamos, aquel lugar donde por primera vez cruzamos palabras.

La mesera nos atiende con confianza y nos lleva a nuestra mesa de siempre.

-"¿Lo mismo de siempre?"- pregunta, anotando en su libreta.

-"En realidad..."- Amu duda por un momento y luego extiende su mano, muy segura de si -"Creo que hoy vere la carta"-

La mesera se sorprende un poco, de inmediato sonrie y le extiende la carta.

-"Que hay de ti amor? Lo mismo de siempre?"- pregunta mirandome.

Observe a Amu por unos segundos y extendi mi brazo hacia la mesera.

-"Supongo que estaria bien variar un poco"- dije sin interes alguno.

La sonrisa de Amu se agranda y de inmediato abre mi cartilla y la detiene en una pagina especifica.

-"Vamos a pedir un... Tamago..."- me detengo y volteo a ver a Amu.

Amu me mira divertida y termina de decir el nombre del plato.

La mesera abre sus ojos y sonrie con complicidad.

-"En unos minutos les traigo su pedido, amores"- dice sonriente y se retira a otra mesa.

-"¿Te levantas temprano y pides la carta? ¿Que otra sorpresa me aguarda hoy, Amu?"-

Ella sonrie y coloca su dedo indice sobre sus labios.

-"Es un secreto"- susurra sobre sus dedos.

Y vuelvo a sonreir.

-"Que haremos despues de esto?"- pregunto, abrazandola por los hombros.

-"Pensaba ir a dar unas vueltas al centro comercial"- dijo ella, arrimando su cabeza en mis hombros.

-"Amores! Les traigo su plato, el desafio de la casa"- dijo la chica, colocando dos enormes platos lleno de todo lo que puedas imaginar, con huevo.

1 HORA DESPUES.

-"No volvere a comer huevo nunca mas"- apenas logro articular esas palabras, cuando un sonoro eructo salio de mi garganta, cubri mi boca avergonzado.

Amu cubrio su boca y empezo a reir a carcajadas.

-"Eres un cerdo, Ikuto!"- grita divertida.

Al final, no logramos completar el desafio y tuve que pagar aquellos dos costosos platos, pero todo sea por ver la sonrisa de Amu; La sonrisa de mi Amu.

-"Vamos Amu, no alcanzaremos a recorrer todo el centro comercial"- dije tomando su mano y guiandola fuera del local.

La mesera, se despidio de nosotros.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el centro comercial que estaba cerca.

-" Y entonces, ¿Que estamos buscando?"- pregunte curioso viendo como Amu pasaba las tiendas mientras buscaba en los escaparates con la mirada.

-"Veras, hay una tienda nueva"- se detuvo de golpe y abrio sus ojos emocionada.

-"Y ya la encontraste"- dije agarrando su manga y arrastrandola hacia la tienda, que suponia, era la que habia estado buscando.

En el preciso momento en que cruzamos el umbral, los papeles cambiaron y Amu termino arrastrandome a mi por toda la tienda.

Lleno mis brazos de ropa que ella insistia "necesitar" o "no poder vivir sin ellas", y asi en menos de media hora habiamos recorrido la tienda entera y yo parecia malabarista intentando sostener media tienda entre mis brazos, mientras mi "querida amiga" simplemente llevaba un vestido entre sus brazos, con tanto cuidado que parecia que, en lugar de una pieza de ropa, llevara el tesoro mejor cuidado del mundo.

La segui hasta la seccion de cambiadores y me sente en uno de los banquillos frente al cubiculo donde Amu se metio.

-"¿Vamos a tardar mucho?"- pregunte aburrido jugando con mi telefono.

-"Si cooperas, tal vez no"- respondio ella, saliendo del vestidor-"Y, ¿Que te parece?"-

Sonrei satisfecho.

-"Hermosa"-

Ella se sonrojo y regreso dentro del vestidor, despues de unos segundos me paso la prenda por debajo de la puerta.

-"Me lo llevo"- dijo en un susurro.

No pude evitar reir, mientras colocaba el vestido en el pilo de ropa que ella iba a llevar.

Despues de unas cuantas horas al fin llegamos a la ultima prenda, el vestido que con tanto cuidado Amu llevaba.

Entro al vestidor y pasaron unos minutos de silencio.

-"Amu, ¿Todo bien?"- pregunte preocupado.

Escuche un quejido, seguido de un murmullo.

-"Ayudame"- apenas pude escuchar.

Abri la puerta del vestidor y encontre a Amu con la cabeza atorada en el tul del vestido.

Mi primera reaccion fue tirarme al piso y rodar, muerto de la risa.

-"Ikuto! No es gracioso!"- grito ella, sacando su cabeza por un agujero -"Ayudame!"-

-"Es demasiado comico!"- grite entre risas.

-"Ikuto!"- se quejo ella nuevamente.

-"Bien, bien, que aburrida"- dije levantandome y caminando hacia ella.

-"Levanta los brazos"- dije halando la tela hacia arriba.

Amu se removia, haciendo mas dificil mi trabajo.

-"Quedate quieta!"- grite irritado.

-"No quiero tener puesto esto mas tiempo!"- grito ella removiendose con fuerza.

-"Amu! Alto!"- la tome de los hombros y la sente en el banquillo que se encontraba en la esquina -"Quedate quieta y dejame el trabajo a mi"-

Ella asintio y levanto los brazos, volvi a halar de la tela, luego de varios jalones logre quitar el molestoso tul y el vestido salio por si solo.

-"Al fin"- murmure secando mi frente con mi manga.

Amu se levanto y me quito el vestido.

Dirigi mi mirada hacia ella y me voltee avergonzado.

-"Ahm..."- tosi un poco para disimular -"S- Serviria que te pongas un poco de ropa"-

Escuche a Amu ahogar un grito y al instante fui empujado fuera del vestidor.

-"S- Salgo en un minuto"- dijo ella cerrando la puerta.

Pase mi mano por mi rostro y me sente en la banca donde estaban las cosas de Amu.

Fije mi vista en la puerta del vestidor y senti como mis mejillas se calentaban.

Mi nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi, 18 años y estoy locamente enamorado de mi mejor amiga, Amu Hinamori.

Yo minna!

Aqui el segundo capitulo y el fin de los prologos :) a partir de ahora la historia sera narrada en tercera persona :D espero que les guste, no sera muy larga ya que a partir de ahora me dedicare a hacer one-shots ya que son mas faciles por mi falta dtiempo :D

Quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron un review y agregaron las historia a favoritos :)

Janne-Amuto :) me alegra que te haya gustado.

Melt98 aaw gracias :D

jajajaja me costo escribir tu nombre xD

0o espero que te haya gustado :)

gracias por tu review :D

Karla estefani C: muchisimas graciaas!

Ale Aaaw muchas gracias, espero que te guste :D

Gracias minna, pues nos vemos despues de navidad! Jajajaja

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire.


	3. Aviso de la autora

Mis queridos y adorados lectores,

El dia de ayer ocurrió la peor tragedia que le puede pasar a un escritor, bueno la peor despues de estar sin inspiración.

El capitulo numero tres de esta historia, desapareció.

Al parecer mientras mi novio jugueteaba en mi iPad, sin querer re escribio el nombre del capitulo anterior y este se guardó sobre el capitulo nuevo, asi que tendré que volver a escribirlo, (bueno, el tendra que volver a escribirlo, o sino tendrá un maka-chop al estilo qiutyvampire) les pido un poco mas de su infinita paciencia, no saben como queria golpear a mi novio, a parte de que casi me quiebro despues de que me di cuenta.

No los defraudare con el capi, asi que por favor, espérenme un poquito mas.

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire.


	4. Amigos

Yo minna!

Pues bien, aquí esta el capitulo, se que tarde un poquitito mas de lo planeado.

Sora: Un mes Michelle, tardaste un mes!

Claro que no :| solo fueron unas semanas.

Sora: Claro. 4 semanas.

Bien, bien, aquí esta el capitulo, así que cierra tu diminuta boca.

Espero que sea de su agrado, como siempre, muchas gracia por el apoyo y la paciencia.

Agradecimientos al final :D

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire.

**CAPITULO#03 "AMIGOS"**

_En algún lugar de Hokkaidō - Japón, 1 de Abril del 2009. 07:50 AM._

La torrencial lluvia caía sobre los nuevos alumnos del instituto medio Hidaka, algunos corrían para evitar mojarse y otros caminaban cubiertos por nada mas que un pequeño paraguas.

-"Amu chan, esta es la secundaria a la que asistirás, ¿Estas emocionada?"- me pregunto mi madre, una mujer de finos cabellos castaños.

Me encontraba sentada en el asiento trasero del auto; Asentí con poco interés, mirando con aburrimiento la dichosa secundaria.

-"No sería mejor contratarme un tutor"- dije secamente, abriendo la puerta para bajar del auto.

-"Vamos, Amu chan, ya hemos hablado de esto"- me regaño mi padre -" Sabes que mama y yo estamos haciendo lo posible por mantenernos en una sola ciudad, pero nuestro trabajo es así"-

No pude evitar bufar, con una sonrisa sarcástica adornando mi rostro. No era la primera vez que escuchaba eso, era el típico discurso de mi padre, fingiendo comprenderme.

-"Amu chan"- me llamo mi madre antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Asome mi cabeza por su ventana.

-"Te prometo que esta es la última vez, no habrá más mudanzas"- dijo ella, alzando una de sus manos en juramento, sonaba muy sincera.

No me quedo de otra que sonreír y confiar en sus palabras.

Deposité un beso en la mejilla de ella y me aleje del auto.

Mis padres se despidieron y arrancaron.

La campana sonó, anunciando el inicio de las clases.

Camine hacia el interior de la lujosa construcción, me detuve en la entrada, estaba vacía.

-"Rayos"- pensé corriendo por el largo pasillo que conducía hacia el gimnasio, entre discretamente y me senté en la ultima fila.

El director se estaba presentando, detrás de el se encontraban varias personas de pie.

Después de unos minutos, el aburrimiento me gano y me deslice para abajo, quedando casi acostada en la silla.

-"Aburrido, ¿Verdad?"- escuche, decir tras de mi.

Me voltee sorprendida, solo para toparme con un chico sentado en el piso, recostado en el espaldar de la silla donde me encontraba sentada.

-"Sabes, he estado aquí apoyado desde que llegaste,al principio me pareció grosero de tu parte, pero ya me di cuenta de que eres muy despistada"- se burlo el, levantándose y quitando el polvo de su pantalón.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- pregunte confundida y algo molesta, no había notado la presencia de aquel chico.

-"A la charla"- me explico el, mirándome como si fuera obvio -"Es muy aburrida, ¿Verdad?"-

Puse una mueca de desagrado.

Primero, este chico al que acabo de conocer se burla de mi, me llama despistada, luego se burla de nuevo y finalmente me ignora.

El estiro su mano y uno de sus finos dedos señalo hacia la plataforma donde se encontraban los mayores, seguí con curiosidad la dirección a la que apuntaba.

-"Presentara a los maestros y luego nos hará ir al patio trasero, donde estarán las listas de los cursos"- exclamo divertido y apoyo su mentón en mi hombro.

Lo mire sorprendida; El me miro de reojo.

Su mirada se cruzó con la mía.

-"¿Todo bien?"- pregunto con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Qué rayos sucede con este sujeto?_

-"Oh, acaso¿Te incómodo?"- me pregunto, acercando su rostro al mío.

Asentí intentando no ofenderlo.

-"Ikuto Tsukiyomi"- se presentó, extendiendo su mano.

¿Acaso dijo Tsukiyumi?

-"Amu Hinamori, un placer, Tsukiyumi-kun"- respondí, tomando la mano que me ofrecía.

-"Es Tsukiyomi"- corrigió algo molesto.

-"Tsuki...¿yumi?"- repetí divertida.

El bufo con molestia.

-"Olvídalo, llámame Ikuto"- ordeno, sentándose en la silla de junto.

-"Pueden retirarse ahora, en el patio trasero encontrarán las listas de los cursos a los que fueron asignados"- finalizo el director, despidiendo a los alumnos.

-"Te lo dije"- espeto Ikuto con una pose victoriosa.

-"¿Cómo sabías eso?"- pregunte a regañadientes.

-"Mi hermana ya se graduó del instituto, así que hoy me dijo como sería la bienvenida"- respondió orgulloso el peliazul.

-"¿Hermana? ¡Genial! Siempre quise tener una hermana mayor"- dije emocionada, mientras caminábamos hacia el patio trasero.

-"Meh, no es la gran cosa, en realidad es fastidioso"- dijo Ikuto, sin emoción alguna.

-"¿En serio?, siempre creí que una hermana mayor seria increíble"- dije algo desanimada.

-"Bueno, si tanto te gusta..."- Ikuto vacilo un poco y asintió decidido -"¿Que tal si después de clases, vamos a mi casa?"-

Lo pensé por un momento, después de todo recién conozco a este chico; Quien me asegura que no es un violador o un ladrón o algo por el estilo, a pesar de su corta edad.

-"Entonces, ¿Que dices Amu?"- me pregunto Ikuto, muy animado.

-"No lo se, apenas y te conozco"- dije dudando de el.

-"Esta bien, tu te lo pierdes"- exclamo molesto, dándome la espalda.

-"No, espera"- dije deteniendolo del brazo -"Me encantaría ir contigo, gracias Tsukiyumi-kun"- acepte sonriente, nadie que sea tan amable como el, podría ser malo.

Ikuto chasqueo la lengua.

-"Es Tsukiyumi"- se quejo enojado.

-"Eso fue lo que dije"- dije confundida.

-"¿Que? ¡Agh! Ya olvídalo"- susurro avergonzado, Ikuto.

Nos separamos para buscar nuestros nombres en las listas.

-"Hinamori; Hinamori"- busque mi nombre en las primeras dos listas, hasta que llegue a la tercera y por fin lo encontré, en el momento en que deslice mi dedo para abajo, choco contra el de alguien más.

-"¡Amu!"- dijo Ikuto sorprendido.

-"Tsukiyumi-kun, ¿Aun no encuentras tu curso?"- pregunte curiosa.

El escaneo la lista con la mirada y sonrió.

-"Acabo de hacerlo"- me respondió, y coloco su dedo unos nombres más abajo de donde estaba el mío.

-"Estamos en el mismo curso"- denoto él, con una sonrisa.

Suspire aliviada.

-"Ya no estaré sola"- dije, sonriéndole a Ikuto.

Ambos nos dirigimos al interior del edificio y buscamos el curso donde habíamos sido asignados, nos sentamos en la ultima fila, uno junto al otro.

La primera clase era matemática e Ikuto no dudo en mantenerme distraída durante toda la hora.

-"¡Shhh! Has silencio, Tsukiyumi-kun"- le suplique, intentando contener la risa -"El profesor nos regañara"-

Ikuto rió entre dientes, y no me pude aguantar la risa.

-"Tsukiyomi-kun y Hinamori-san"- los llamo su maestro -"¿Que es lo que le resulta tan gracioso?"- nos cuestiono enojado, cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

-"N-nada, disculpe profesor"- me disculpe avergonzada.

-"Obviamente, su clase, profesor"- me interrumpió Ikuto.

El maestro le dio una mirada severa a mi compañero.

-"Disculpe, ¿Podría repetir lo que dijo? Alumno Tsukiyomi"- lo reto él, con autoridad.

-"Su clase. Obviamente lo que tiene escrito en la pizarra esta mal"- respondio Ikuto, asintiendo.

-"Para ser tan pequeño eres muy arrogante, chiquillo"- dijo el profesor dándose la vuelta y escaneando el pizarrón, se paralizo, al parecer Ikuto tenia razón.

-"Se lo dije"- dijo el -"A la mitad, se equivocó en la operación y no lo hizo"-

El profesor asintió sorprendido.

-"Muy bien, Ikuto-kun"- dijo complacido -"Pero por favor, la próxima vez no distraigas a tu compañera"-

Ikuto asintió sin ánimos, parecía que la idea le desagradaba.

-"¡Increíble! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"- le murmure sorprendida.

-"¡Oh! ¿Eso? Lo vi el año pasado, se me hacia fácil, así que lo aprendí bien"- respondió el, sonriendo.

-"¡Eehh! ¿El año pasado?"- pregunte confundida -"¿Acaso perdiste el año?"-

-"Bueno, a decir verdad, no precisamente por mi hermana sabia lo que iba a pasar en la bienvenida"- confeso el -"Tengo trece, el año pasado cursaba este curso, pero en otro instituto, me metí en problemas y fui expulsado, así que tuve que esperar hasta ahora para entrar"- explico el, terminando un ejercicio en su cuaderno y mostrándomelo.

-"¡WOW! Tsukiyumi-kun es genial"- lo halague, sonriéndole contenta.

Ikuto me devolvió el gesto.

Después de clases, ambos nos dirigimos hacia la salida de la academia, cuando visualice a la distancia, el auto de mis padres.

Mire hacia alla, temerosa, mis padres solo me venían a recoger a la salida por una razón.

-"¿Que sucede, Amu?"- pregunto Ikuto, extrañado.

Negué débilmente, con la esperanza de que simplemente hayan salido antes del trabajo.

-"Vamos, Ikuto"- dije tomando la mano de el.

El sonrió feliz y se aferró a mi brazo.

-"Amu-chan"- me llamo mi madre, bajando del auto.

Me detuve en seco, su rostro lo decía todo.

-"¿Quien es ella, Amu?"- pregunto Ikuto curioso.

-"Es mi madre"- murmure con tristeza.

-"¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?"- pregunto algo asustado, ya que apenas hace un minuto sonreía de lo mas feliz.

No dije nada, solo seque mis lagrimas y me pare firme.

Mi madre llego frente a nosotros, Ikuto me tomo de los brazos y me oculto tras el, protectoramente.

-"¿A- Amu?"- mama me miro expectante.

Aparte con delicadeza a Ikuto y me pare junto a mi madre.

-"Lo siento, Tsukiyumi-kun, pero no podre ir a tu casa"- musite con tristeza.

-"¿Ah? ¿Estas segura? Tu..."-

Lo interrumpí, colocando mi mano en su hombro.

-"Debo irme, cuídate y no te vuelvas a meter en problemas"- dije, forzando una sonrisa y dándole suaves golpecitos.

Me voltee, quedando espaldas a el, caminando hacia el auto.

-"¡Amu!"- escuche gritar a Ikuto -"¡Nos vemos mañana!"-

Me detuve y voltee hacia él.

-"Muchas gracias, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-kun"- le grité, agitando mi mano en el aire, para luego continuar caminando hacia la salida

Mama apuro el paso y se adelantó hacia el auto.

-"Amu-chan, ese chico ¿Es tu amigo?"- pregunto ella mientras me abría la puerta trasera, con un tono de culpa en la voz.

-"Claro que no mama, solo es alguien que conocí"- respondí secamente, caminando hacia ella.

Antes de entrar, le eche un último vistazo a la academia a la cual asistí por un día, Ikuto ya no estaba a la vista.

-"Escucha Amu-chan"- mi padre suspiro pesadamente cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse -"Se que esta mañana prometimos..."-

-"¿Esta mañana?"- lo interrumpí -"No recuerdo haber escuchado nada, lo siento"- dije sacando mi reproductor de mi bolso -"Si no les molesta, escuchare musica, ¿A dónde vamos esta vez?"-

Mis padres suspiraron.

-"Tokio"- mascullo mi madre con tristeza.

-"Vaya, eso es lejos"- dije, intentando sonar desinteresada, mientras sentia como mi vista se nublaba.

-"Solo será por un tiempo, nos encargaron trabajo en ese lugar"- dijo mi padre, arrancando el auto.

-"Lo se, siempre es por un tiempo"- murmure fríamente -"Escuchare música"- dije, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Mis padres situaron su mirada hacia el camino, intentando ignorarme, a mi, su única hija, que solo es llevada de una ciudad a otra, por su egoísmo y creyendo que pueden comprarme con cosas caras.

Cuando el auto avanzo, pude ver a Ikuto caminando un poco mas adelante, con la mirada perdida.

-"Nee Ikuto, prometo que volvere"- le susurre al viento, mientras perdía de vista a mi primer y único amigo.

* * *

Minna!

Aquí esta otro capitulo, esperen con paciencia el siguiente que ya esta siendo escrito!

Espero que les haya gustado, estoy en mi examen final general, así que tengo los días muy ocupados!

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, agregan a favoritos y comentan! He llegado muy lejos gracias a ustedes, tambien he notado que cuando subí el capitulo, desaparecieron algunos nombres, mil disculpas a Tashii nikoo y a shiirahoshi pues me di cuenta que sus nombres no aparecieron.

Tambien me enorgullece informar que sacare un one-shot SoulxMaka, así que estaría muy feliz si lo leen cuando lo suba, aun estoy editándolo xD

Koko chan: jajajaja me alegra que te haya gustado tanto :) espero y esta conti te haya. Gustado mucho mucho mas jajajaja, cuídate y espera el siguiente con ansias :D

Maru chan: Muchas gracias por tus palabras de ánimo cuando subí que se me borro jajajaja, gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te guste también este capi :) cuídate mucho!

Barby: No pongo tu nombre completo porque después no sale xD muchísimas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te este gustando mi historia, pues, espero lo mismo con este capi y al igual que me perfect ya pronto subiré el siguiente :) cuídate mucho.

Mimi: Aaw que linda! Me alegra que todas mis historias te gusten tanto, yo me esfuerzo mucho escribiéndolas para ustedes :) cuídate mucho y espera el siguiente capi con ansias.

Janne: Bueno, ya sabes que así es como se conocieron, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capi, cuídate mucho.

Sakurai: Gracias por tu review :) espero que te sigan gustando los capis que subo, cuídate mucho.

Danna: Jajajaja pero cuantos nya! Bueno, muchas gracias, ojalá y este capi e haya gustado mucho mas que el anterior, cuídate mucho!

Nadeshiko: Disculpa la espera :D me alegra que te haya gustado mucho, al igual que este capi, esperare con ansia tu review para ver que te pareció este jajaja cuídate mucho, te quiero!

Guest: Bueno persona misteriosa! Tus comentarios me hicieron muy feliz, disculpa si te tuve mucho tiempo en intriga, pero bueno, ojalá este capi te haya gustado mucho, pues ya pronto volverá a ser así de intensa la relación, recuerda que se están conociendo :) cuídate y muchísimas gracias :)

Melita! Pues me alegra que me comprendas jajajaj, ojalá y este capi te guste mucho! Disculpa la larga demora! Pero estos días han sido tan pesados jajajaja cuídate mucho! Te quiero!

Gaby: Gracias por tu review! Pues la verdad es que narrar se me hace muy difícil jajajaja pero me hace feliz que te guste, cuídate mucho!

Bien minna! Esperen el siguiente capi! Sera el reencuentro! Se me hace muy dificil plasmarlo en palabras! Pero será muy diferente a lo que esperan! Cuídense mucho!

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire.


	5. Nota de la autora

Yo minna!

El día de hoy ha sido un día infructuoso y decepcionante, ya que no he podido recuperar la información que perdí en mi ipad, así que los capítulos que había escrito de las tres historias se perdieron (cosa a la que ya me estoy acostumbrando), para variar, las copias que había guardado en fanfiction llegaron al límite de días y se borraron, la verdad había olvidado que había subido un respaldo en la página, cuando me acorde ya fue muy tarde.

Pues me tocara aprender de este error y escribir nuevamente todos los capítulos, disculpen por la larga espera, que por cierto será un poco más larga ya que sí bien recuerdo los puntos importantes, habrá algunas frases, bromas y situaciones que se me ocurrieron en el momento, que se perdieron y espero recordarlas mientras escribo, sean pacientes un tiempo más ya que ahora debo completar 400 horas de trabajo (sin paga) para graduarme, un abuso en verdad pero dedicare todo momento libre que tenga para escribir las historias.

A las personas que me desearon un feliz cumpleaños en Facebook, mil disculpas por no responder, ese día tuve que cerrar mi cuenta así que ahora solo esta mi Twitter xD

Gracias por los mensajes de apoyo que recibí en todo este tiempo, me alegra hacerles saber que he vuelto y que, si Dios lo permite, no me iré hasta que haya concluido mis proyectos.

En todo este tiempo escribí tres one-shots que aún estoy pensando en subir, pero no hasta qué termine Mr. Perfect (Estos los escribí en una hoja mientras esperaba en algun sitio)

Pero no todas son malas noticias, en todo este tiempo he aclarado mi mente y me han llegado ideas (Que tengo que buscar en mi habitación ya que las anotaba en cualquier papel que tuviera cerca, para no olvidarlas xD) que estoy segura, les encantara.

Y por ultimo, a pesar de que mis discusiones con Sora les eran tan graciosas (a la mayoría) a partir de ahora no habrá más segmentos de bienvenida, sino que iré directo a la historia; Esta era la razón por la que no subía las historias (Por más ridícula que parezca) ya que a veces no sabía que escribir, así que a partir de ahora les dejaré la historia y una ,corta, sección de agradecimientos al final.

Las personas que me escribieron por interno, ya sea por aquí o por Facebook, muchas gracias, sus palabras llegaban en el preciso momento en que quería dejar todos los proyectos sin concluir, aún me faltan muchas cosas por mejorar y uno que otro mal hábito que corregir pero mejorare para que los últimos capítulos que suban, sea de su total agrado (Así no se confundirán más) pero ya que he subido capítulos con ciertas cosas, tendré que seguir el flujo de la historia, ahora se me han ocurrido tantas cosas, quisiera borrar las historias y empezar de nuevo jajaja.

Cuídense minna, prometo que en estos días (en serio) subiré aunque sea un capítulo de las tres historias que he dejado inconclusas.

Minna daisuki.

Qiutyvampire & Sora.

Sora: Nee mis súbditos, a pesar de que insistí, Mishelle solo me permitió un pequeño espacio al final, nos vemos :D recuerden comer mucho helado y no esperar mucho de mi dueña, y sobre todo, recuerden que todas estas historias apestan :) *Entra a su huevo* Byenara!


End file.
